


【巴基水仙/616冬哥x616小助手】Without you I'm nothing

by SSSspencer



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSspencer/pseuds/SSSspencer
Summary: *这篇是616冬哥(非洗脑时期)x616小助手，十分簧，十分欧欧西盾冬有提及，盾哥和小助手是炮友设定)* 这对灵感来源于《复仇者vs侵袭组》，鹿队逮住小助手嘱咐了一些话，还喊小助手Jim，真的十分可爱)





	【巴基水仙/616冬哥x616小助手】Without you I'm nothing

Bucky又遇到那个人了。

他本来以为昨晚只是个梦，那个有着棕色长发和金属手臂的男人，好像蛰伏于角落的暗兽，小Bucky被他的出现吓得够呛，男孩本来像只猫似的张牙舞爪准备攻击，谁知道对面却好像早把他摸透了一样，每次小Bucky要出击时，动作都会被男人压制住。

今晚也不例外，Bucky都不知道这个装有铁手臂的男人到底从何处来，他捂住小Bucky的嘴，一把将男孩捞进了暗里，Bucky还没反应过来，就被摁在了角落。

这个点军营的最南角是最僻静的，小男孩正被禁锢在这里，他紧张地看着几乎是笼罩于他跟前的棕发男人，而对方也在看他，那双棕色眼睛在暗中闪着些危险的光亮，后知后觉的让Bucky产生一种熟悉感，那种感觉令他有些不适。

“别叫，Jim，”棕发男人的声音很低沉，这话音有一些被施展了魔力的意味，Bucky被那声“Jim”扰乱了思绪，很快便停止下挣扎，而后男人说道，“我不是来伤害你的。”

Bucky一开始没说话，他像只警惕的猫，瞪大着他的那双漂亮眼睛打量男人，片刻，等到周遭安静得只剩下他的呼吸声，Bucky才清清嗓子，干巴巴问道：“你叫什么?”

“James，我昨天回答过你这个问题了，”显然男孩没把他昨天说的话当回事，大点的那个Bucky无奈叹了口气，他昨天没来得及和小男孩多说几句话，就连忙离开了这个时空，小Bucky大概在因为这个感到莫名。

“嚯，真巧，我也是James。”小Bucky嘀咕了一句，他看James放松了警惕，抬腿便朝男人踹过去，男人比他反应更加迅速的伸手抓住他，那金属质地的五指牢牢箍着男孩脚踝，好像Bucky再多动一下，James就会把他的骨头捏碎。

“该死…!”同时间，James把Bucky摁在墙上，小Bucky明显是觉得痛，因此呛出了几道闷哼，看朝James便带上了点不爽的意味，忍不住愤愤不平的道，“噢，所以这就是你的不伤害我?”

“我没打算伤害你，Jim，是你不老实。”好好的一句话愣是被James说得冰冰冷冷的，Bucky心里头嘀咕着对方说话就和他的金属手臂一样没有人情味，但James可听不到Bucky是如何腹诽。他松开了紧紧攥握着Bucky脚踝的手，随后将男孩往前抱了点，男孩为了维持住平衡，不得不用两腿缠住他的腰，调整过的姿势让Bucky和他能够好好对视。

这个姿势有一点奇怪，Bucky屏着呼吸，他被James滚烫的气息搅乱了大脑，过近的距离里几乎是要吻上男人，为此他还下意识地咽了咽唾液，原本想要避开这样的暧昧，James却毫不犹豫地凑了上来，柔软且干燥的嘴唇覆在他唇面，缓慢的与他贴吻。

“等等…”Bucky跟瞬间炸了毛似的挣扎起来，这大概跟他想象的发展有些差别，James压根不给他反抗的机会，男人把他的军裤三下两下脱了个干净，连带里头那条内裤也不留，冰冰凉的夜风吹得Bucky一颤，再往James胯前蹭上时，硬生生让青春期的小男孩萌生出了躁动的情绪。

James低头看了眼男孩还没勃起的老二，他低笑了一声，屈指轻轻弹在那顶端，多少有点恶趣味的动作换来Bucky不满的惊呼，James便连忙收手，将金属做的手指递到Bucky嘴边，道：“这里没有润滑的东西，只能让你勉强一下了。”

Bucky瞬间一噎，他立马明白过来James在说什么，拒绝的话还没来得及说出，James就已经有把手指塞到他嘴里的趋势，男孩不得不顺从James的动作，张口含住冰凉的金属，很快他把那泛着冷光的手指舔得湿润，James在他口腔里搅弄了会，夹着男孩舌头来回捏揉，半晌才退出，摸到男孩腿间。

“操你…”棕发的小男孩一颤，他骂了一声，挣扎着又想去揍James，James索性攥住他的双腕，将他的手往上拉，举过头顶，接着抽出皮带，捆住了Bucky两手。

“严格的说，是我操你。”James沉声纠正道，他的话音好像带了点笑意，Bucky听得牙痒痒，但又拿James没办法，等他说完，金属手指也抵在了Bucky会阴处，沿着那软肉来回抚弄，愣是逼着男孩呛出断断续续的呻吟来。

Bucky紧张得咽了咽唾液，他低声骂了几句，James全当没听见，那冰凉的金属指腹贴着男孩会阴处一路摸到后穴，被抚摸带来的酥麻一下刺激得Bucky绷紧下腹，阴茎在这种状态下，不受控制的硬起，这让Bucky瞬间涨红了耳根。

“你有和别的男人上过床吗?”James只是在明知故问，他的手指在Bucky稚嫩的后穴打着转，指腹不断碾弄着穴口处的褶皱，Bucky被刺激得说不出话，偏偏James还在继续问：“你和Steve上过床?”

“这他妈关你什么事…”Bucky咬了咬后牙，几乎是艰难的挤出声音，湿润且发凉的手指在他说话间，一下塞进半截到他体内，他不住地呛出呜咽，瞪着James，道，“所以你是我的暗恋者?噢…别告诉我你是专门跑来干我的。”

“可以这么说，”James慢条斯理的用一只手指在Bucky那紧窄的甬道钻弄着，他没给男孩多少适应的时间，便又挤入一只手指去，那两只指头就像根细小的老二，就算这样也能把小男孩的理智搅碎，惹来他身体发颤，滚烫的肉壁在两指刺戳中狠狠咬紧，如同饥渴的小嘴一般吮吸不止，“你应该回答我，Jim。”

Bucky讨厌James叫他“Jim”，这种感觉就像是他已经被James把底都摸了个一清二楚一样，他不满的一口咬上James的鼻尖，James吃痛，抬起另一只手就掐住Bucky阴茎根部，极其恶劣的沉声说道，“这个问题应该不难回答，Jim。”

男人的语气平静，又有些莫名的温柔意味，但在Bucky看来这是另一种威胁，他因为被掐住老二而喊疼，连嗓音都带上几分平日里不常有的委屈，低着声音没好气的道，“上过——上过!你满意了吗!妈的，他操过我两次了!”

James其实清楚得很，尽管Bucky于他而言已经算是另一个人了，但他曾经和美国队长做过炮友这种事可不容易被忘记。他耐心的给男孩做着扩张，金属手指模拟性交的动作来回在Bucky体内抽插，不过多久Bucky就湿得厉害，腿间黏黏腻腻的都是水液，他抽出手指，不忘在男孩屁股上留下一巴掌，一边解皮带一边说道，“我有一晚上可以用来玩你，我会操坏你之后把你留在这，然后让你腿间含着我的精液被Steve找到，你会喜欢这个的，Jim。”

Bucky当然想说“我他妈可不喜欢这个”，然而事实是他的阴茎已经因为这话抽动了几下，他感觉到他自己很兴奋，穴口甚至在无意地张合，在James释放出粗壮的鸡巴之后，没由来的一咽唾液，那吞咽口水的声音出卖了他此刻的想法，他没法骗自己说出拒绝。

“还好你那玩意儿可不是铁的。”Bucky嘀咕了一句，他将两腿缠在James的腰上，原本被束缚于头顶的手放了下来，刚好能够环住James颈脖。

“我觉得你希望这是铁做的，你看起来很喜欢他。”James笑了一声，他用老二猛地抽打在Bucky的会阴处，说道。

那一下抽打让Bucky呛出声短促的惊叫，他怕引来巡逻的士兵，连忙着急的收回尾音，闷声闷气的凑在James耳边，小声道：“我更喜欢你的手臂。”

“你最好别喜欢它，”James严肃说着。

Bucky刚想问为什么，James却直接拿阴茎堵住了他的问句，那厚实的龟头抵在男孩穴口，发狠地要把可怜的肉洞撑开，Bucky慌乱的挣扎了下，刚吃进一截，就不住的喘息着低喊道，“不行…我吃不下…该死…James！”

“你连Steve的老二都吃下去了，还吃不下我的?”James又拍了Bucky屁股一巴掌，他清晰感觉到男孩在用淫荡的后穴咬他，为了操进更多，他就把扣住男孩的屁股，在片刻的揉捏后，把男孩的臀瓣用力掰开，方便他挺腰操入，那紧窄的后穴表现得渴求且费力的紧咬阵阵，爽得他有点难以控制力道，捏住Bucky屁股的五指深深陷进肉中，不难想象会留下痕迹，

Bucky小腹抽搐不止，他的阴茎在跳，操进他体内的那根鸡巴力道也不小，这种过盛的刺激差点把他推上高潮，他仍在发育中的阴茎顶端吐着水，即便James顾不上照顾他，这根肉茎也兴奋不已的发着涨，跟它的主人一样，写满了对挨操的向往。

James低咒一声，他已经操进大半，实在没法抵抗性欲肆虐，随后像失去耐性一般，卡住Bucky的腰就完全干入男孩紧窄的甬道，男孩被撑得满满当当，腿根一阵痉挛，牵带着肉壁猛地收紧，夹得James阴茎更硬。

“该死的…”快感源源不断侵袭而来，James似乎是在顷刻间，理智就断了线，他凑往前去吻Bucky，性冲动促使他提腰重重操开男孩湿软的肉洞，他的吻也像猛兽，小男孩柔软的嘴唇被他啃咬得发红，如同此刻男孩被操弄着的后穴，糜红且稚嫩的穴口乐此不疲的吞吐James的老二。

此刻的男孩像被操熟了那般，他迷迷糊糊的低哼着，浑身皮肤也泛着红，更不要说他泥泞不堪的腿间，那让他显得像个荡妇，只懂得张开腿求操，一根粗大的老二就能让他快乐，他对被一根鸡巴操坏可以说是求之不得。

James用他的阴茎给予男孩极乐，他把Bucky操开，操得淫水直流，就像以前Steve那样操他一样，他伸手去摸Bucky的小腹，金属做的掌心又开始变得冰凉，覆在男孩下腹时，让男孩呜咽了几声，他用力摁着那处，感受他的鸡巴是如何一次又一次操入。

“舒服吗，Jim?”James听见Bucky有力的心跳，他感受到这具年轻的身体的活力，比他曾经感受自己更多，Bucky和他好像是两个人，他在这操着男孩，拼了命的想求到一丝安慰。

Bucky主动去吻他，男孩先舔了James脸颊，他被操得呻吟嘶哑，肉洞因为跟不上James的节奏，只能可怜的张合着承受操干，这激烈的性爱中，意识也模糊不清，他只是扣住James的手，让那只金属制作的手摸上他胸口，令冰冷的指腹蹭到他乳尖，一切仍旧透着淫靡，色情展露出的潜在暴力，令他们狠狠交融在一起，男孩断断续续的，带着哭腔的回应着“舒服”，又渴求James继续操，操到他哭着喊着哀求不要了，也要继续操。

James呼吸一顿，他用了点力道去搓揉Bucky的乳尖，冰凉的手指又将它轻轻拉扯，这样的玩弄并没有让他减慢操干的速度，伞状物的棱角无意蹭过Bucky凸起的那一处，男孩不由得弓起后背，他经不住几次发狠的撞击，被来回操上敏感点，让他生生射了出来，白色的体液喷在他身前和James衣服上。

男孩的后穴也在高潮，滚烫的肉壁用力绞咬着James的阴茎，James忍不住加重力道操干了一会，而后他把Bucky放下，让男孩转了个姿势，被狠狠抵在墙面，那根阴茎再次把Bucky的后穴操开，又开始新一轮的抽插。

Bucky被操得双腿发软，他棕色的短发狼狈散在额前，身高差让他不得不踮起脚配合James的操干，他的腿根在痉挛，这叫他发狠的咬着James的老二，他把重心都集中在那根阴茎上，祈求第二次，第三次的高潮。

James干他，干得他连体液也射不出任何，只能可怜的歪着阴茎流出尿液，最终才退出男孩的身体，把精液都射在Bucky穴口，又恶劣的蹭了些在他腿根。

性爱最后结束于James的怀抱，男孩喜欢被折磨得筋疲力尽，他整个人贴靠在James怀里，低声喊着，“James…”

“Jim，”James回应，“我在这，”他吻了男孩的额头，“我永远和你在一起。”

就在他落水那刻，就在冷冻舱被合上那刻，他们从未分开过。


End file.
